Changing Channels
by captainbartholomew
Summary: Roman criticizes Dean and Seth for watching too much TV one night after a show instead of reading a book or doing something semi-productive. However, Roman doesn't even know what he's gotten The Shield boys into by saying that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Changing Channels**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, you know cause I'm a poor broke college student with a huge amount of debt. Like I could afford to feed all those guys! You know how many pancakes they would eat?! I also don't own any of the other TV shows that may or will be appearing throughout this fanfic.**_

_**Summary: Roman criticizes Dean and Seth for watching too much TV one night after a show instead of reading a book or doing something semi-productive. However, The Shield boys don't even know what they've gotten themselves into by saying that.**_

_***a/n I: I have wanted to do a Shield story, but just haven't had time to sit down and write something. I've written Shield fanfic once so be warned…**_

_****a/n II: Yes, the title is based off the episode of Supernatural with the same exact one.**_

(XXXX)

"Oh come on!" screamed Seth Rollins, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

"Yea, you should just give up now!" stated Dean Ambrose with his arms crossed over his torso looking at his current WWE nemesis with vengeance in his eyes, "That dude isn't going to buy a vowel and you know it.

Seth grumbled under his breath as he looked at the forty five inch plasma screen TV currently displaying Wheel of Fortune on it. The two had finished a WWE live show several hours earlier and were relaxing in a hotel room they were sharing with their best friend, Roman Reigns.

Although, the men of The Shield had broken up about three months prior, the trio didn't really seem to part ways. They were brothers and as long as they weren't breaking kayfabe, they could enjoy each other's company. Hence, the reasoning behind why Rollins and Ambrose were yelling at the TV as Pat Sajack tried to prod the contestants into answering the bonus round question on Wheel of Fortune.

Long ago when Dean and Seth were first starting to room together, they had turned on a TV and easily bonded over the show while laughing their asses off at some the dumb things people attempted to guess as answers. Since that time, whenever the game show was on TV, the duo watched it together attempting to relive their youthful years before becoming two of the biggest WWE stars to date. So the two screamed at the contestants as they shouldn't have been buying an O, but guessing an F and that was when Roman Reigns walked in.

Roman was used to a lot of weird things from his companions, for goodness sakes, Seth's hair was half black and the other blonde. Dean would rather be chucked through a table three times than ask a girl to go on a fourth date. But the traditional watching of Wheel of Fortune, he would never understand as he walked through the hotel room shaking his head.

"Oh come on, even I know the answer to this," muttered Dean unamused by the idiot contestant, "He should guess, Columbus sailed the ocean blue, it's not that hard. Hey Rome, what's up?"

Roman nodded toward Ambrose a silent greeting and did the same to Seth who acknowledged it back. Reigns had to stay a bit later to get the details on his new story arc from Triple H and Stephanie. The storyline hadn't been anything glamourous and Roman had just wanted to be able to go back to the hotel, call his daughter, and sleep until the next morning.

That definitely wasn't going to happen with all the energy Ambrose and Rollins had.

Roman sighed as he headed into the bathroom to wash up. Sure, he loved Dean and Seth as his brothers. Sure, they were a bit younger than him and pegged them to be leaving to go clubbing or something leaving him all to himself. He planned on taking a hot shower, getting ready for bed, and reading a good book.

God, he was such a woman sometimes.

"No, you idiot!" screamed Seth at the TV as his voice echoed throughout the small suite the boys had rented, "Don't guess that! Why would he guess that? Those aren't even words!"

Roman sighed as he finished up in the bathroom and shook his head at his two friends, who were lounging on their beds relaxing, attempting to debate as to what to watch next. He swore sometimes the three of them acted more like children than grown men.

"We could watch How I Met Your Mother," suggested Seth as Dean's eyes bugged out his head.

"No, that's just a remake of Friends," groaned Dean, "What about Rules of Engagement?"

"Dude, I hate David Spade," complained Seth in annoyance, "How 'bout Arrow?"

"I'm more ripped than Oliver fucking Queen and that show is so freaking drawn out with those flashbacks, oh I'm on an island, I'm in China, I'm facing certain death with my bow and arrow," stated Dean a bit annoyed by everything within the show.

"For someone who doesn't like that show, you sure do know a lot about it," stated Seth as a pillow went flying into his face making a direct impact as Dean smiled turning towards Roman.

"What about you Rome, what do you wanna watch?" questioned the blonde man.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head at the two young wrestlers, "Nothing, I'm just going to go read a book, guys."

"Awe Roman, come have some quality guy time with us," whined Dean as he attempted to pout at the large Samoan man, "What's a little TV going to do to you?"

"Yea," seconded Seth, who had removed the pillow Dean had chucked at his face from in front of him.

"Guys, too much TV will rot your brains. I don't have to be a Dad to know that one. Pick up a book, it will be good for you to read, ya know?" answered Roman as Seth turned to look at Dean.

"Well I think it would be a shock to us all, if Dean knew how to read," teased Seth as Dean turned around with a raised eyebrow. Ambrose proceeded to launch himself off the bed toward Mr. Money in the Bank. The two fell off the bed and onto the floor as Roman watched shaking his head, it was days like today that he felt like he was more of a parent to Dean and Seth than their friend.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, break it up you two!" cried Roman as he attempted to break up Dean and Seth's rough housing antics before they could break anything in the hotel room.

He really should start getting his own hotel room from now on.

(XXXX)

The evening was a bit of a rough one for all three men of the Shield as they continued to bicker about what TV show to watch and how Roman was a Debbie Downer for just wanting to read a book. Outside though, it was another story completely as the rain poured down in sheets with lightening cracking across the sky. The Shield wasn't even paying any attention to the weather as they flicked through channels looking for something decent to watch knowing there wasn't anything.

Shortly after trying to convince Roman it was a good idea to watch some made for TV movie, the men gave up and decided it was time for bed since they had to hit the road early in the morning. As the storm continued to rage outside, the three men laid in their separate beds ready to fall asleep and into slumber land.

As Dean finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom and headed to his bed, the largest flash of lightening he had ever seen in his entire life streaked across the night sky. Roman and Seth saw it too. The lightening was followed by the largest boom the trio had ever heard (and that was saying something since they heard a lot of loud booms in their lives as they were wrestlers).

The lights went out and there was nothing but silence and darkness. Roman couldn't see a single thing and slowly rose from his bed calling out for his friends attempting to feel out his surroundings as he went.

"Dean? Seth?" he cried out wanting to make sure the two were okay. "Guys, if you're playing a trick on me this is not funny!" All of a sudden a small, but vibrant, light appeared at the end of what seemed to be the dark suite. Roman proceeded to walk toward the light and continued to call out for Dean and Seth. "Awe, come on guys, this isn't one of your better jokes, you know that right?"

As Roman walked through the light, he didn't find Seth and Dean. Heck, he didn't find a light switch or a flash light or even a fuse box in the hotel room he could tamper with. Instead, he found something else, rather flabbergasting as he blinked and tried to comprehend where the heck he was.

Looking at his surroundings seeing as this wasn't 2014 and most certainly not America, but the Roman coliseum in the Roman Empire. He was wearing a plain white toga along with golden olive branches in his hair as two gladiators duked it out in the arena below and thousands of Roman citizens watched from their seats screaming in the stands.

Where the heck were Dean and Seth? Where the heck was he?

What he knew for certain was he definitely was not anywhere near the hotel.

(XXXX)

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Channels

Chapter 2

(XXXX)

Dean Amborse disliked a lot of things. He disliked not being able to tag with Seth anymore since he had turned evil on TV. He disliked Triple H and Stephanie for making him beat on Bray Wyatt for the last two months for absolutely no reason. He disliked crazy fan girls when they made death threats against his girlfriend, Renee Young, he really hated that one. He especially, especially disliked rocky road ice cream, but what he didn't like right now was his current situation.

The blonde stood in the middle of what seemed to be the Roman Coliseum with thousands of people stomping, stamping, and screaming at him. In one hand, he held a metal sword (which was way heavier than it looked) and the other he held a shield. The people continued to roar and cheer as Dean examined his surroundings and then his eyes landed on his outfit.

Ambrose had metal shackles on his ankles and his feet were bear along with dirty. He found his hands were shackled too. His clothing, consisted of a dirty, ratty, old toga was torn and ripped. Sure, he was the Lunatic Fringe, but he knew when he had to take a shower.

"Lords and ladies," cried out someone in the Coliseum, "May I have your attention, please?!"

Dean turned to look at whoever was speaking. His eyes landed on the far side of the arena where an elder man was beginning to make what Ambrose guessed was going to be a long winded speech. Amborse rolled his eyes not impressed by the man, but having no freaking clue as to where he was assumed he should listen to what the guy had to say. Hopefully, he hadn't gone full out crazy and was in the mental hospital… he was crazy, but he certainly wasn't that crazy.

"The great and powerful Emperor Roman would like to thank you for coming out for his coronation. As is tradition with events such as these, our young Emperor gets to spectate a duel between the gladiators in the Coliseum. Please enjoy the entertainment on behalf of Emperor Roman! Guards, you may release the beast!" cried the man as Dean cocked an eyebrow. Gladiators, Emperor Roman, Coliseum? What the heck was going on?

However, those were the least of Dean's problems as a furious roar was heard behind him. Slowly, he turned around to see a rather large golden lion approaching him quickly. If he wasn't screwed before, now he was. Ambrose had been in worse situations than this and come out for the better. No giant lion was going to stop him.

"GAAAHHHHH!" screamed Dean as he ran charging at the cat with his sword drawn.

However, before Dean could attack the beast, he was swept up by the back of his neck and pulled off the ground. This was not part of his plan, but then he was met with a large klunking noise as he landed on something hard forcing his eyes shut.

(XXXX)

"You're an idiot," a voice Dean recognized anywhere stated causing the Lunatic to thrust his eyes open as he turned his attention toward the young man driving what seemed to be a chariot. "You really thought you could take on a large, predatory cat. That's a new one, even for you, Ambrose."

"Like if you were in my situation you would have done anything different, Rollins," mouthed the blonde as he attempted to gain his balance in the decorative cart they were being drawn in around the Coliseum. The crowd began to boo loudly as Seth steered the chariot toward the front of where the Emperor and his followers were sitting. Dean didn't even bother to ask where or how Seth had gotten the chariot and the horses, let alone gotten into the arena. Or even how Seth even knew how to drive the stupid chariot in the first place, Dean had learned early on in his young career not to question his youngest brother of The Shield.

Rollins yanked on the reigns of the horses as they halted in front of the Emperor's stand which was flourished with tapestries and gold. Seth, who was dressed much the same as Dean, but with a cleaner toga and no shackles, looked up at the rich spectators.

"Emperor Roman," cried Seth as he looked at Dean who was still confused by what was going on with all this, "This man is innocent and he should be pardoned, he did not commit the crimes he is accused of. The two of us seek to have an audience with you."

Before the so called Emperor could respond, the man who spoke earlier shook his head at the two gladiators standing on the Coliseum floor.

"The Emperor does not speak with prisoners… or traitors," stated the man servant unamused by the current antics of the two gladiators before him. As he was about to speak again, there was uproar in the stands Seth and Dean couldn't see along with overhearing some yelling and profanities being thrown out. The man servant sighed as he looked back down at the two men, "The Emperor wishes to speak with you two … I have no idea why, but it is his wish."

While Dean and Seth waited for the Emperor to make his appearance, the two prayed the Roman citizens would not get antsy and sick the lion on the two of them. After what seemed like an eternity, the guards entered followed by a man who seemed to dwarf all of them in size and stature. When the guards finally parted and the Emperor walked toward them, Seth's jaw dropped as Dean fell over with laughter onto the dirt floor.

"Roman, you're the Emperor?" questioned Seth dumbfounded as Dean continued to roll around on the ground laughing at his friend's current predicament. "Dean, get up."

"But…but…Seth," Dean said laughing between gasps of air, "He's Roman Reigns and the WWE calls his fans the Roman Empire."

Seth had to admit there was a great deal of irony in their current situation and let out a small chortle. Roman sighed looking at his two friends and shaking his head. Reigns could just tell the Romans to feed Dean to the lion no questions asked, but he was pretty sure a lot of people would hate him if he decided to do that.

As Dean brushed himself off and rose up from the ground, he asked the question on everyone's mind, "Where the heck are we? How did we even get here? What the fuck is going on?"

Seth and Roman exchanged a look turning towards Dean and shrugging their shoulders. Neither could answer their brother since they really didn't have a vague answer. However, Roman could have sworn he'd seen this place before. Sure, they had traveled to Rome countless times and toured the city with WWE, but this was more déjà vu like he'd seen this place recently. WWE hadn't been on a tour in Europe since August, so what was he thinking?

Roman shook his head of the thoughts and proceeded to look at his two friends in confusion, "While we have to get out of here…"

"Yea, I don't want to try punching that lion in the face," stated Dean as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Caused you'd totally punch in the face before it bit your arm off," muttered Seth picking a fit he knew he shouldn't have. Before the two brothers got further into it, Roman stepped between the two men giving them both a knowing look.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here," Roman explained as he beckoned for his soldiers to come over, "Guards, the celebration is postponed and…"

Before Roman could proceeded to say anything else, a woman with long, wavy black hair walked toward him, the girl's skin was as white as silk and she was so tiny. She was wrapped in a long dress like toga with golden olive branches similar to Roman's draped through her hair. The young woman smiled pleasantly as she walked toward Roman and nodded curtly toward Dean and Seth. Before another word could be said, Roman stepped forward with Dean and Seth flanking him on either side as the woman finished approaching them.

"Emperor, dear husband what is going on?" questioned the black haired beauty. As Roman's mouth began to open, Dean jumped in and looked at the two men of The Shield.

"Roman, when did you marry Zooey Deschannel?" asked Dean extremely confused. Roman paused before answering Ambrose as he shook his head clearly realizing where exactly the trio was.

"I didn't," Roman muttered quietly, "But, guys I know where we are now."

"Where?!" questioned the two younger members of The Shield as Roman turned to look at them with a grave expression in his eyes, "We're in a TV show."

(XXXX)

"I don't get it," stated Seth as he sat cross legged on the ground in front of a table of the many old Roman shops outside of Rome. After a lot of convincing of the Imperial guard, Roman had managed to pardon Seth and Dean so they would not be used as lion bait in the Coliseum. The trio was now sitting down for some lunch outside of what seemed to be a small restaurant after telling the guards to let the Emperor be because he could handle himself.

Roman sighed as he began his explanation for third time of where he thought The Shield was, "Okay, so last week while you two were out doing who knows what, I was at the hotel flicking through channels and I landed on the History channel…"

"Pffftttt… Roman watching the History channel," laughed Dean between bites of food. Roman glared at the blonde wrestler, who rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyways, I was watching this documentary and Zooey Deschannel was the Emperor's wife during those reenactment scenes. I'm guessing this was before she got famous, but I digress."

Seth looked at the large Samoan with one eyebrow cocked in a very Rockesque fashion. Roman knew the look Seth was giving him well; it was the look of skepticism. The youngest member of The Shield liked to play that card whenever he questioned something someone with power and authority was telling him. Roman shook his head as Seth played that card now.

"Okay," stated Seth in a somewhat humorous manner attempting to apply logic to Roman's theory, "So you're saying were stuck in some Roman Empire documentary on the History Channel?"

Roman nodded his head as Seth shrugged turning toward the big man, "Did you eat bad sushi, again? I mean, this could all just be a really bad dream."

Before Roman could answer him, he felt a sharp tick of pain spring through his body as Dean punched him rather hard right in the gut. Roman returned the punch as Dean groaned out in pain. Seth was about to object to maybe it was his dream when all of a sudden the two elder brothers pulled him down punching him as he hollered out in pain.

"Okay, okay, okay!" cried The Architect, "This isn't a dream! How in the world did we get here? How are we going to get home? I don't think Hunter and Stephanie will want to keep us on the payroll if we don't show up to work tomorrow."

Roman and Dean exchanged a look as they turned back toward Seth. Rollins did have a point. They weren't going to get paid if they didn't figure this out. Let alone they weren't going to be able to see their loved ones, Roman his daughter, Dean his girlfriend, and Seth his fiancée.

The brothers glumly exchanged looks before one of them spoke up. Dean's eyes shining a bit mischievously, "You know this reminds me of that one episode of Supernatural, where the Winchesters get trapped by the trickster in the TV realm…"

However, before The Lunatic Fringe could explain more everything slowly started to fade from the Roman Empire landscape and to absolute darkness. Exactly the same way it had in the hotel room the night of the storm.

Seth, the ever quick thinker, grabbed Dean and Roman by their shoulders, whatever had happened in the hotel room was now happening again. Maybe if they were somewhat near each other this time, they wouldn't get thrown all over wherever they were going.

As the final bit of light faded from the Empire, Roman was the only who spoke and his words were grave and absolute, "Brace yourselves."

(XXXX)

To be continued…


End file.
